Ladybug on Ice
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: Marinette Du-Cheng has always admired the young famous figure skater named Adrien Agreste from afar. Somehow, by a twist of fate, Adrien Agreste becomes a classmate in her class. His true goal for attending a regular school was to have a semi normal life, and to look for a ice-skating partner for a competition. Can Marinette have the courage to audition as his partner or not?


**Author's note: I know that I have no excuse to write another story. But blame this Anime called Yuri on Ice, if you are an anime lover, I highly recommend you watch it. It gave me the inspiration to put this with a miraculous twist. Reviews are highly appreciated, just so I know that the story looks okay.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, Chat Noir and Ladybug will be at the altar by now.**

 **Prologue:**

Dear Adrien,

I was at the tender age of ten-years-old when I found myself in love with figure skating. It wasn't the actual sport that I found myself infatuated with. What really captivated me and drew me into the sport was you… Adrien Agreste.

When I was in the fourth grade, I used to be teased and mocked a lot by a mean girl named Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe always wore these Gucci shoes, which always made me feel that I'm just a speck of bothersome gum beneath her shoes. I never really spoke up for myself because I've always lacked confidence in that department.

Anyways, our fourth-grade teacher hosted a show and tell, and I showed the class some of the outfits I made all by myself. It has always been my all-time dream to become a famous fashion designer, so you could understand how vulnerable it was for me to expose a part of myself to the class. Like how you expose yourself to the audience when you portray yourself on the ice skating rink. May I just say, when you do your choreography, you fluidly skate to the music like it's a part of you.

A lot of the students were enraptured by the dresses I designed, except for Chloe of course. I didn't let it bother me until she started making fun of the designs I made and the rest of the class followed suit. They're like her docile cronies because her father is the mayor of Paris, so everyone felt intimidated towards her if they didn't agree on her opinion.

I'm not gonna lie, the moment I got home after that, I wanted to throw all of the outfits I made and my sketchbook out the window… literally. However, what stopped me from doing so was when I saw you glitter on the television. My jaw dropped on the floor when I saw you fly in the air with your triple loop. You were my age, with so much potential, and you radiated with an inner glow that I found myself attracted to.

Yes, I fell in love with you. Yes, I am in love with you. And yes, you're my first love.

I think what made me attracted to you so much was the costume you wore for your program in America. You struck me like a cupid's arrow with your charisma; you inspired me to not give up on my fashion designing.

I wanted to create a glittery costume for myself where nobody could tear their eyes away from me. I want to be a figure skater too, just like you, and I want to carry the same air of confidence that you carry for yourself.

I'm not foreign to figure skating, but it wasn't easy as pie for me to learn the ropes all by myself. I've been imitating your moves, then making them into my own, and I always found myself not so alone anymore.

I knew this was wishful thinking, a dream that would never come true, but a young girl like me could always dream. Someday, I don't know when and I don't know how. I want us to be in a competition together, where you would be transfixed by my choreography and would ask me an innocent question that means a lot to me.

"Hey, can you help me choreograph a costume for me?" Right then, I would have died and gone to heaven at the spot if you would have asked me that.

I must draw this letter to a close,

A letter you would never read.

A letter I would put in my hope chest,

A chest filled with many promises and dreams.

We may never meet,

but I want to say thank you.

You may not know me,

but just so you know..

You have someone always cheering for you,

Even though the cheer is from a mere stranger.

Warm regards,

Marinette Du-Cheng

 **XOX**

 **Chapter one: Adrien Agreste**

"Did you hear the news?!" I heard Chloe's high-pitched voice address our entire class.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I drew a quick sketch of a costume I was going to make for another choreography of mine. I already had a song picked out called 'Towards the Sun' by Rihanna. Maybe I should use my yo-yo as a prop for some of the spins I'm going to do. Now, that would be quite a sight to see.

I slightly smiled at the thought as I hastily colored in my rough sketch. Red and black spots blurred the lines, and I saw my hands were bleeding with red. I guess I went a little overboard with the red without realizing it. When you're an artist, sometimes color can collide with your blank mind.

Suddenly, I heard someone tapping on my desk, I glanced up and met with very familiar, cold blue eyes.

"May I help you, Chloe?" I asked tiredly as I shut my sketchbook.

We were now in our junior year and she has been in the same class as me since the first grade. I know what you're thinking, luck was never on my side, especially when Chloe was involved.

She gave me a fake smile. "Listen, you are going to move. I'm not sure if you know the 411, but we have a very famous, new student joining our class. I want him to sit right here, so shue," She started shueing me with her hands

"Alya and I have been sitting here since the beginning of the year. Why is this seat so important?" To be quite honest, I really liked this spot and I was hoping to stall a bit so that my best friend Alya could help me stand up to Chloe.

Where was she anyways? Usually, I'm the one who's running late, which I found quite odd.

Chloe bent down slightly. "You are away from the teacher's line of vision because you're way in the back. So I must say, it's a great advantage for me and Adrien to get closer. If you know what I mean?" She smirked at me as she implied a double meaning for closer.

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my things as I made my way to find another spot for me and Alya to sit at. Finally, I spotted an empty table to slide in, which was right in the front row. Well, at least we're closer to the door, which is a great advantage to leave quicker.

About a minute or two, I saw a familiar face walk briskly into the classroom. I waved over to Alya before she gave me a funny look. Once I quickly pointed at Chloe, Alya sighed loudly as she sat next to me.

"What happened, girl?" Alya said with irritation.

"Chloe happened," I replied vaguely.

Alya looked at me for more information.

I sighed out loud. "Apparently, we have a new student and Chloe was dying to sit next to him. I think his name was Alex, Aidan, or something?" I wasn't really paying attention to the new student's name because finding a new place to sit was the only thing on my mind.

Suddenly, Alya straightened herself up and looked me dead in the eye. She blew a stubborn, reddish-brown curl away from her face as she shoved her phone in front of my face.

Adrien Agreste. A very famous ice skater. My all-time idol. And the love of my life that doesn't even know I'm alive.

"Why are you showing me pictures of Adrien, Alya?" I asked her perplexed.

She gave me a mischievous smile. "Let's just say that the new student, so happens to be Adrien Agreste!"

No way. Somebody pinch me because I must be dreaming.

"That's why I came to class a little later than usual. I was checking every source on my computer to make sure it was true," I heard Alya explain, but her voice was beginning to drift away.

Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste. I thought to myself in a daze.

Miss Bustier strolled into the class as the final bell reverberated throughout the classroom. I noticed a blonde haired teenager following right behind her nervously.

Oh my goodness.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Adrien Agreste," Miss Bustier announced bluntly.

"Adrien, is there anything you would like to say something about yourself to the class?" The teacher asked kindly.

"Well, I love to figure skate,"

The class laughed in unison at the known fact.

"Also, if any of you girls are interested, I'm looking for a partner for this ice skating competition held right here in Paris,"

Suddenly, everyone went silent and stood still like mannequins. Then, all of the girls burst to life as they squealed like animated fan-girls.

Alya whispered in my ear. "Girl, this could be your big break to skate with Adrien,"

I nodded my head furiously for my response.

Miss Bustier told everyone to quiet down as she showed Adrien to a seat. When he passed by me, I did everything in my power to not gawk at him like an idiot. It turned out the teacher let him sit next to this nice guy named Nino, instead of Chloe. I must say, though, Chloe's face was livid with the decision of the sitting arrangements.

Also, not to brag or anything, Adrien Agreste is sitting right behind me.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked behind me and froze in shock. It was Adrien.

What did he want?

"I'm sorry, can I borrow an extra pencil or pen from you by any chance? I forgot to put lead in my mechanical pencils," He asked as he put his hand behind his neck.

I knew he always did that when he was nervous or conflicted about something.

I hastily grabbed my pencil box filled with pencils and pens and shoved it at his face. He gently pushed it back.

"Oh no, thank you very much, but I only need one. I do promise to give it back to you after class," He said reassuringly.

I blushed mortified for shoving my pencil box at him.

"You ca… can pi… pick any you wa… want," I said while stuttering.

He smiled at me in appreciation as he gingerly picked up a pencil.

I wish I had a camera so that I could take a picture of Adrien Agreste's smile directed at me. I quickly turned away from him and faced the smart board.

I heard Alya giggle next to me. "Oh girl, you got it so bad for him," Alya whispered while looking at me in pity.

Yes, I got it bad.

So bad that I don't even think I could be Adrien's ice skating partner.

The realization of this made me want the floor to swallow me up like a black hole.

Marinette, by a twist of fate, Adrien Agreste is now in your class. However, as always, he is even more far out of your reach than before because you couldn't form a conversation with him.


End file.
